The invention relates to a drafting apparatus having a drafting or drawing board equipped with a rail arranged along one longitudinal edge of the drafting board for supporting a displaceable T-square.
Numerous drafting devices are known in the art. However, conventional devices have the disadvantage that circular arcs having a large radius cannot be drawn with such conventional equipment.